Ipod Shuffle One Shots
by pixie1989
Summary: series of short stories based on my playlist shuffle nothing to good really just fluff! I do not own camp rock or any of the charectors!


**Kids of the Future- Jonas Brothers**

Nate couldn't take his eyes off the girl next to him on the stage. It had been 3 years since he had seen Caitlyn Geller and she was exactly the same as he remembered. He could feel the grin spreading across his face as he watched her dance around the stage singing her heart out. She had been his best friend and his first crush; in fact Shane and Jason had never stopped teasing Nate about her. As the song grew to a close and applause erupted in the audience he watched her jumping up and down and hugging Mitchie before turning to hug Shane as well, Nate felt an insane surge of jealousy run through him at the sight of his band mates arms wrapped around Caitlyn. He couldn't help it she was like the flame of a candle and he was a helpless moth being drawn in to her crazy bubbly personality. He walked across the stage and came to a stop next to the three of them.

Caitlyn turned to face him and her smile got even wider if possible, "Hey Stranger!" she said before launching herself into Nates outstretched arms. Mitchie looked confused and Shane lent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll explain later!" before looking at his best friend with a satisfied smile on his face.

Nate didn't care what anyone thought he swept Caitlyn up in his arms and spun her in circles with a goofy grin stretched across his face, he closed his eyes and thought _Thank you._

**My! My! Time flies! - Enya**

Six teenagers were sitting around the table in the corner of a restraint, they hadn't seen each other for a month and tonight was all the time they could snatch together in the passage of their busy lives. The three girls all had school to attend and the three boys were halfway through a national tour, it was a stolen moment in time when the friends could all get together and forget about the real world that was waiting for them. Mitchie was sitting so close to Shane she was practically in his lap, she had her head rested against his shoulder whilst his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. A small sigh forced its way out of her lips and caused the animated conversation to pause as everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it Baby?" Shane asked placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing really!" She looked around her at the five sets of raised eyebrows

"Mitchie Torres I have known you since we were babies and I know there is something in that head of yours so spill or I will pour jelly in Kristie's handbag and tell her it was you!" Sierra her best friend was sitting across the table from her next Jason.

"I knew Caitlyn would have a bad influence on you!" Mitchie giggled looking across to the other girl who was grinning smugly and looking rather comfortable in Nate's arms.

"Come on Mitchie just tell us what you were thinking?" Jason put on the puppy dog eyes as he pleaded with her.

"Well I was just thinking that I have all my favourite people with me and was just sad because it will be over too soon!" She said.

**Stoppin' the Love- KT Tunstall**

"One more day that is all I have to get though!" Mitchie muttered under her breath to herself as she clutched the letter from Shane she had in the pocket of her jacket as she made her way to the front doors of the school at the end of the day. Her life as a normal high school student just didn't seem to make sense to her any more but tomorrow was her last day as a senior, she was going to graduate and move on leaving behind her the hell that was her teenage life.

"Well, Well," a gratingly sickly voice said from behind her, "if it isn't little miss burger queen!" Mitchie tried to keep walking and ignore the voice behind her.

Someone grabbed the strap of her bag forcing her to stop and turn around, "What do you want Morgan?" Mitchie asked the ash blond girl who was decked out head to toe in pink. The hardest part of being in love with Shane was having to hide it from the world. Enduring the abuse hurled at her daily by Moran and her cronies. The Queen Bee was always going on about how Shane was going to be hers and even though Mitchie knew it wasn't true it still hurt because she still doubted that she was good enough for Shane.

"I just wanted to let you know that whilst you fade into obscurity here in no-wheresville USA I am going to be going to LA and will I am sure to meet Shane Gray who will fall madly in love with me...try not to be too jealous!" she grinned evilly at me before pushing me to the ground.

"Baby are you ok?" the voice that haunted her dreams floated through Mitchie's consciousness as someone gently helped her to sit up.

"Ow! That hurts" she raised a hand and gingerly touched the back of her head where she had whacked it on the floor, she looked into the eyes of the boy holing her against himself gently, "I'm fine Shane could we just get out of here?"

"Of course, come on let's get you up!" He helped Mitchie to stand, "Jase grab her bag dude?"

"Sure thing!" came the reply and Mitchie noticed for the first time that the other members of Connect three were standing in the hallway of her school with her best friend from camp Caitlyn standing next to Nate holding his hand.

Before she could ask why they were there the whiney voice of Morgan broke in on Mitchie's headache, "Oh my god SHANE GRAY! But what are you doing here and why are you talking to the dork I am so much more interesting!" she battered her eyelashes and smiled which actually looked more like a grimace to Mitchie but who was to know what Morgan was thinking.

"I am picking up my girlfriend from school and we are then going out with our friends!" Shane said pointedly staring blankly at Morgan.

"WHAT!" the screech that came from Morgan was almost inhuman, "your dating burger queen!" the she fell silent apparently too shocked to say anything more so Shane just smiled politely, put his arm around Mitchie and steered his friends out of the building.

Mitchie smiled to herself and thought, "how could I ever have thought this wasn't real I have the best boyfriend ever!"

**People Should Smile More- Newton Faulkner**

Jason saw the girl sitting at the end of the dock and was upset to see that she was crying quietly. He knew that he wanted to make her smile and so he went and stood next to her.

"Hey could you use a friend?" he asked her.

When the girl lifted her head and looked at him he sucked in a breath she was stunning in the most simple and natural way, "everyone could do with more friends!" the girl said in a low voice, "but you don't have to be nice to me I am not that good company today!"

"Well both my best friends are acting like puppy dogs today so I guess that means you're stuck with me!" he sighed dramatically as he sat down next to her.

"They are kind of annoying always hanging out in our cabin hooked on every word that comes out of Caitlyn and Mitchie!" the girl smiled softly and Jason ginned in triumph.

**What Became of the Likely Lads- The Libertines**

"Hey man how did we ever let the label do this to us?" Nate looked towards the other two members of the band.

"I really don't know Nate but I am fed up and I think that it is time we took control of our dreams again!" Shane grinned as he looked at Jason who was tuning his base. "Do you remember how we used to just sit around and play whatever we wanted just for the music?"

"I miss it!" said Jason as he looked up at the two guys he thought of as his brothers. They were sitting in Shane's room at camp rock just resting while they waited for their car to come and collect them and take them back to New York.

"Play My Music is just the beginning guys we need to do this on our own terms now!" Shane picked up his guitar and ran his hand along the strings. "But right now I just want to hang with my brothers and jam?" he looked at Nate who grinned and grabbed his own guitar.

The sound of music laughter and friendship rang across the campsite and the man who was standing outside the cabin looking out over the lake smiled, it was good to have his nephew back and he was even happier that the band had finally figured out that all they needed was each other and their music.

**My, My, My- Rob Thomas **

Shane stood in the door of the bedroom watching his wife as she tucked the little girl with curly dark hair into bed. He stood and watched as she read her a story and then as she sang her a lullaby. He watched as the little girls eyes drifted closed and Mitchie placed a soft kiss on the girls cheek.

He held out a hand to her as she walked to the door, "How did I ever get so lucky as to find you?" he asked her as he held her against his body turning to watch their young daughter sleep peacefully.

"Well Mr Pop star you learnt an important lesson and I just couldn't help but fall for you!" she smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face he turned his head and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand before leaning his cheek back into it.

"Please don't ever change, I don't know what I would do without you!" he said simply as he lent in and kissed his beautiful talented wife who smiled and kissed him back.

**The Closest Thing to Crazy- Katie Melua**

Her world was so perfect she had a best friend who was more like her sister and the most amazing boyfriend in the world. She was in love and for the first time the people she loved cared for her in return and were always there for her.

It was at that moment when she was feeling utter bliss and contentment that Caitlyn Geller woke up and realised that it had all been a dream just like every other time. Yes she did have Mitchie her best friend, the sister of her heart but the most important part the boy she was in love with didn't know that she existed. Oh he had talked to her they saw each other often that was unavoidable with their best friends dating but it was still a cold hard fact that being "friends" with Nate Black was never going to be enough for Caitlyn and that was driving her crazy.

**When You Look Me in the Eyes- Jonas Brothers**

**February 2nd**

"Hey Nate, Jase I have been thinking!"

"Oh dear Shane that is always dangerous!" Nate smiled at his older brother who in turn threw a pillow at him; they were all in their hotel room in one of the many cities they were stopping off at on their tour of the States.

"Ha ha Nate very funny!" Shane laughed sarcastically, "You know we have to do that TV concert special on Valentine's Day?"

"Don't remind me I feel bad enough on tour without Caity now I have to miss Valentines as well I am such a bad boyfriend!" Nate looked glum.

"Yeah we all feel bad Nate but that is my idea. You know that song we wrote for the girls but never told them it was about them? Well I was thinking with a little bit of planning we could still make Valentines special!" He grinned at his brothers who suddenly looked very interested.

"Shane I never thought I would say this but you are a genius!" Jason jumped up and tackled his younger brother in a hug.

**February 14****th**

"So Mitchie do you know why your mom is making us watch TV tonight?" Sierra asked her best friend, the three girls Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra were all sat on the floor of Mitchie's lounge a large tub of chocolate ice cream in front of them as they wallowed on their dateless Valentines Day.

"No she just said that we had to watch this channel and that it was a surprise before she stole the remote!" Mitchie replied still vaguely annoyed at her mother the channel was boring.

Just then the host of the show came onto the screen and smiled before walking over to a large white grand piano on one side of the room before raising their microphone to talk. "Ok welcome back to this special Valentine's Day show," the girls all grumbled before the man went on, "we have a special treat for you this evening a live performance from Connect 3!" That announcement made the girls sit up as they watched their boyfriends walk onto the screen.

"How did mom know about this and not us?" Mitchie asked the room in general before shutting up to listen to the programme.

"Hi how are you guys this evening?" the presenter asked before pointing the mike in the direction of the three boys.

Shane smiled, "Well we are really glad to have been asked on the show but slightly sad cos we miss our girlfriends!"

"I can imagine that is a bit tough especially seeing as it is Valentine's Day," The boys all nodded looking slightly less smiley than normal interviews which made the girls smile, "So are you all off the market then?"

"Most definitely unavailable," Jason grinned as he made the statement which made Sierra blush; they had only been together for about three months.

"Looks like this is a sad evening for connect 3 fans then!" the host chuckled

"Well we hope they can be happy for us!" Said Nate with a polite smile.

"Well without any more delay why don't you guys take the stage!" he waved them over to the stage corner of the set before turning to the audience, "I give you Connect 3 everyone!"

"Hey guys," Shane said into the mike which was met with a chorus of screams from the audience, "so like we just said the three of us are kind of bummed cos we don't get to spend today with our girlfriends," this was met with some moans and awe's from the crowd.

"So Shane came up with this great idea for today's show!" said Jason.

"A while ago we wrote this song together but we never actually said anything when we released it as a single!" Nate continued.

"So this song is about our girls and it's going out to them!" Shane finished as they began to play the introduction.

**Good Life- Leslie Mills**

By the time Mitchie and Caitlyn had been into three stores the boys were beginning to regret taking them shopping. It wasn't until today that they had really understood the meaning of the word shopping spree! They had been dragged through clothes, shoes and makeup! They boys had thought they liked to shop and enjoyed spending the money that they earned but it was their girlfriends who introduced them to the hell which was shopping with a girl! They made a pact outside the fourth changing rooms that they would never abandon each other to this hell again... they were brothers united against a new demon.

**Heartbeats-Jose Gonzalez**

Mitchie sat on the end of the dock with her toes dangling in the water waiting for Shane. He had asked her to meet him hear after final jam , she spent the time whilst she was waiting thinking back over all the good memories that she had of camp and most especially of Shane because although they had fallen out and she had been devastated by it she had to admit to herself that she had let herself fall in love with him. Not the pop star Shane Gray but Shane the funny sweet and insecure boy. She had been so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear him come up behind her. He sat on the dock behind her and pulled her back into his arms and they sat there in silence wrapped around each other as they watched the sun set in a blaze of pink fire.

"I'm sorry!" they both whispered the words as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.


End file.
